Next To You
by Mrs.Scott323
Summary: Jibbs songfic on a sleepless night. also known as the Apology fic
1. Chapter 1

**_Alright, this is my apologyfic for V.. The song is Next To You by Jordin Sparks. _**

**_With a promise I'll never be mean to V again. :) (maybe just a little teasing once in a while(A))_**

**Next To You**

_Two o'clock and I wish that I was sleepin  
__Your in my head like a song on the radio  
__All I know is I gotta get next to you (gotta get next to you)  
__Sittin here turnin minutes into hours  
__To find the nerve just to call you on the telephone  
__Cause you don't know that I gotta get next to you_

She groaned when she saw the digits on the alarmclock jump from 1.59 to 2.00. Today she'd finally made it home in a resonable hour but when she decided to catch up on some sleep, the sleep didn't come. Instead there were thoughts and problems spinning trough her head. Things she still needed to do, things she shouldn't forget and him.

He was in her mind, with his stupid smirk, the smell of coffee and bourbon and the sound of him sanding his boat.

How she wished she could get rid of him right now. Ever since her return to NCIS he'd been there, and she had resisted her heart in any way possible. But now, her own excuses for staying away sounded like a broken record. One she'd heard too many times before.

The phone was right next to her. In the last hour she held it in her hand about three times. Ready to speed dial one and call him. But she didn't, she couldn't. He was over her, and his relationship with Hollis proved that. Granted, they had broken up and she'd moved to Hawaii but he'd never tried to find her again.

_Maybe were friends  
__Maybe were more  
__Maybe it's just my imagination  
__But I see you stare just a little to long  
__And it makes me start to wonder  
__So baby call me crazy but I think you feel it too  
__Maybe I, Maybe I just gotta get next to you  
__ah, gotta get next to you_

She had seen his looks, the ones he sent her in briefings when he thought she wasn't looking. But never a word.

Last night they'd passed each other in the hallway, and his hand had brushed against her arm. She wasn't sure if the spark she felt came from static electricity or if it was just from his touch.

She knew he'd felt it too, because he'd looked over his shoulder at the same time she did.

Maybe there was still a chance for them.

_Asked around and I heard that you were talkin  
__Told my girl that you thought that I was outta your league  
__What a fool, I gotta get next to you whoa, gotta get next to you  
__Yeah its five in the mourning and I can't go to sleep  
__Cause I wish, yeah, I wish you knew what you mean to me  
__Baby Lets get together and end this misery oh_

She could still remember the day that she was kidnapped, just like it happened yesterday. Behind all that tough exteriour, she'd been scared. Ziva had noticed, and she hoped he had too. She had told him all Jenny needed right now was a hug. Jenny, not the Director.

He had looked up and just told her "Probably not from me."

Oh how wrong he'd been. It was him she needed the most that day. Just to feel his strong arms around her, to feel safe again.

Her alarm went off. 5.00 am. Another sleepless night. She got out of her bed with a deep sigh. Another day where she had to drink coffee just to get through the hours.

Hoping that today he'd notice.

_Maybe were friends  
__Maybe were more  
__Maybe it's just my imagination  
__But I see you stare just a little to long  
__And it makes me start to wonder  
__So baby call me crazy but I think you feel it too  
__Maybe I, Maybe I just gotta get next to you_


	2. Chapter 2

_**That's it. I'm never saying another word ever again. Ever.**_

_**this part is for Ellie. no matter how much I whine, you're the queen of angst and I love you for it :)**_

* * *

_Maybe were friends  
__Maybe were more  
__Maybe it's just my imagination  
__But I see you stare just a little to long  
__And it makes me start to wonder  
__So baby call me crazy but I think you feel it too  
__Maybe I, Maybe I just gotta get next to you _

She stood in her usual spot at the railing. Looking out over the sqaud room. Every single one of her agents, working on their specific tasks. All of them, except for him.

He was watching her again. And a little flicker of hope lit inside of her.

Maybe there was still something.

She smiled, and he noticed she'd seen him too. He quickly turned his head away, but not fast enough. She'd seen the corners of his mouth turn into a smile.

Oh yes, he felt it too.

_whatcha gonna say, whatcha gonna do  
__how you get the one you want  
__To wanna get next to you  
__whatcha gonna say, whatcha gonna do  
__how you get the one you want  
__To wanna get next to you, Yeah  
__whatcha gonna say, whatcha gonna do  
__how you get the one you want  
__What I gotta say, what I gotta do  
__If I wanna get next to you  
__whatcha gonna say, whatcha gonna do  
__how you get the one you want  
__To wanna get next to you, yeah  
__To wanna get next to you _

She paced and paced around in her office. This was not her. She did not do this. She couldn't even remember the last time she asked a man out on a date. Usually they asked her, and she never had a problem with that. She paced and paced. Did she really want to do this?

Then she finally made up her mind, and picked up the phone.

"Cynthia? Get Agent Gibbs in here ASAP."

_Maybe were friends  
__Maybe were more  
__Maybe it's just my imagination  
__But I see you stare just a little to long  
__And it makes me start to wonder  
__So baby call me crazy but I think you feel it too  
__Maybe I baby call me crazy  
__But I know you feel it too  
__Maybe I, maybe I just gotta get next to you  
__ah, yeah  
__I gotta get next to you_

So this bought her a few more minutes, a few more moments to decide how she was going to do this.

Too soon he knocked on the door. It startled her. He never knocked. She waited until she thought she could trust her voice.

"Come in." Apparently, it had been too soon, her voice had sounded a little shaky.

He entered with a concerned look on his face. He'd heard the change in her voice too.

"Are you alright Jen?"

This was it. Her chance to say something. She opened her mouth, hoping the words would come out by themselves.

They never did.

He watched her, not knowing the reason why she asked him to come here. Then, she closed the distance between them, and kissed him.

Just as quickly as she had placed her lips on his, she pulled back.

"I'm fine. Just wanted to be next to you."


End file.
